


You're foxy

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Swearing, Workplace Relationship, Zookeeper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: AU, Kristoff and Anna are both zookeepers and Anna keeps using dumb animal puns around him.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	You're foxy

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking though writing prompts last night and came across this one. I thought it could work well with Kristoff and Anna. Enjoy!

Kristoff had been around animals all his life. Living in a mountain area where wild life roamed freely, and a curious boy who explored the woods, he discovered many animals. A reindeer who acted more like a puppy quickly became his friend. He nicknamed him Sven.

As he grew older his passion for animals grew. He decided to go into studying animals and learning even more about them. He studied and worked hard throughout his time at school and graduated with top marks. 

Now he was working at the Arendelle Zoo. 

What he hadn't anticipated was the coworkers he'd encounter. One being Anna. 

"You're _foxy_ ," Anna nudges him playfully.

Kristoff feels his face turning pink. He doesn't know if it's embarrassment from the terrible animal pun or if she actually feels that way.

They've been working together for months now and she always seemed to say puns like this on the daily. Not even particularly directed at him. But they were starting to and it made him curious as to why.

"Are you done?" He asks her curiously.

"Never."

"What else you got?" He tosses more lettuce pieces into the water, the beluga whales happily coming to the surface to eat their lunch.

"You are dino-mite." Anna uses finger guns as she says it.

" _Anna"_ Kristoff chides.

"What?" She asks.

"That was awful."

Anna sticks out her tongue. "You're just jealous you aren't as talented as I am with the puns."

"I'm green with envy." Kristoff remarks sarcastically. 

* * *

"You got me swinging like a monkey." Anna was at it again.

"Do I now? Or it just because we're surrounded by monkeys?"

"I suppose both." Anna smiles.

Kristoff turns away, placing a hand on his month in attempt to hide the smile coming to his face.

 _She really is otter-ly adorable_ He finds himself thinking.

Wait... what??

"Oh, c'mon, Kristoff." Anna pats him on the back. "I know my animal puns must annoy you but it just you gonna have a little fun while you work, right?"

He eyes her. "I suppose. Anyway, let's get back to work though, Anna, we still have a lot to do."

Anna nods. "You're right, better get to it." They both exist though the employee only doors, moving onto a other station, Kristoff can't help the lingering thoughts in his mind.

_No no, I can't possibly be thinking what I'm thinking.._

* * *

He decides to ask her after work. He waits for her outside of the locker rooms. He had just finished changing, fidgeting nervously as he awaited her arrival.

The minute she comes out, dressed in casual wear, he grabs onto her waist. 

"Anna?"

She glances at him curiosity. "Yes, Kristoff?"

"D-Do you.."

_Shit.. do I want to know the answer? How else will I know?_

He swallows, gathering up the little bit of courage he has.

"Do you say all those puns because.. you like me?"

She smiles, "Of course I like you, Kristoff,"

"No.. I mean as.."

"We're not in high school, Kristoff, spit it out." Anna teases.

"Do you care about me more than just as friends or coworkers?" 

"I thought I was being pretty obvious." Anna blushes. 

"With, "Your foxy"?" He can't help chuckling.

She shrugs, stepping closer. "Well, you are." Her hand reaches out, gently touching his cheek.

He thinks it could be risky, taking this leap, but somehow he doesn't care in that moment. He leans down.

"May I kiss you, Anna?" His breath is on her lips.

She answers by closing the gap, kissing him with as much energetic energy as her puns. 


End file.
